Sleepover
by darkbluechic07
Summary: When Shikamaru asks Sasuke to spend the night at his house while his parents are gone... Yoai! Rated M for a reason! Please read and review! Don't like, don't read! In chapter 2, Kakashi and Naruto come back...
1. Ch 1: Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Naruto characters, I am writing this for entertainment only. **_

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I was walking home one day after school, and I walked past Shikamaru, who was lying on the grass in front of the school. At first I didn't notice him, but he seemed to see me.

"Hey," he called from his spot in the grass. I walked over to him, and stood in front of his lazy form. "What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, yeah my parents are out of town for the weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out later." he said lazily. I got a little excited. I mean, all he wanted to do was hang out, not what I wanted to do. And I also knew what I wanted would never happen, because he still didn't know that I had had a crush on him ever since we became friends. Hell, I didn't even think he knew I was gay.

"Uhh, okay." I said.

"Cool." He said. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight..." I said. Shikamaru nodded and closed his eyes. He was always so lazy, I laughed inwardly, as I walked home.

*Later that day*

I was getting ready to go to Shikamaru's house. I was thinking about going over there while I was getting ready. I wished that I could just go over there, push him onto the bed and pound into him... And then I noticed I had a boner. Just from thinking about it. I sighed and sat down on my bed, pulling down my shorts. '_I might as well get rid of it now._' I thought, not wanting to go over to Shika's house with a boner.

I shut my eyes, and grabbed my cock. I started to think about Shika, and how he would look naked. I started moaning at the thought. I knew that even though I just started, it would be over soon. I thought about what it would look like if I was above him, pushing into him...

"Shikamaruuu" I grunted as I came, not wanting to be too loud. I kept pumping myself as I came, allowing myself to ride out my orgasm.

After I was done, I wiped myself off with my blanket, figuring I would clean it later. I got up, put my pants back on, and got ready to go to my best friend's house.

I was walking down the street wondering what we were gonna do at his house. This is the first time he had ever invited me over while his parents were gone.

_**Shikamaru's POV:**_

I couldn't wait for Sasuke to get to my house. This _was _the first time he had come over without my parents being there. I was wishing that when he came over, we could just, well... do it. I mean, I had liked Sasuke since after we had become best friends. I didn't really know I was gay until I found myself always staring at the Uchiha when I could. Since then, I had always wished that somehow we could be together, but I knew that if I told him the truth, he would just be...disgusted.

I sighed as I stood up from my spot in the grass. '_I should probably get home.. He'll be there soon._' I thought. I got home in not too much time, because my house was close to the school. I went straight to my room, and lied on my bed. I put my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes, subconsciously started to think about Sasuke.

I thought about him kissing me, and how much I wished that would happen. I thought about how kissing would lead to another thing... And the next thing I knew, I was hard. I groaned as I noticed it. I needed to get rid of it... But Sasuke was probably going to be there soon. "I'll take my chances." I muttered.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I was walking down the street, nearing Shikamaru's house. When I got up to his house, I knocked on the door, and when no one answered, I just walked in- the door was unlocked. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. I figured that since Shika didn't answer the door, he was either asleep, or not home yet. I walked towards Shikamaru's door, getting read to open it, when I heard a voice moan "Sasssukee.." My eyes widened as I realized that that was voice belonged to Shikamaru. Had he known I was there?

I quietly opened the door, and gasped when I saw him laying on the bed, eyes closed, and jacking off. Apparently, he hadn't known I was there. I immediately got hard from the sight. Then a light bulb went off in my head. He had been moaning my name. Did he? Was it possible that he.. That he liked me? I opened the door all the way, and stepped into the room.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" I whispered. He snapped his eyes open, stopping his ministrations. He stared at me in shock, his face reddening as he tried to cover himself. "What were you doing?" He asked, getting a bit excited.

"I- I.. Uhh.." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Were you doing what I think you were?" I smirked. "Or were you just laying in bed naked?" I asked teasingly, walking towards my best friend. I went to kneel by Shikamaru, watching his face get redder. It was cute how embarrassed he was. I leaned forward, putting my lips right by his ear. "And did I hear my name being moaned?" I asked. I didn't know where my sudden confidence came from, but I was glad I had it.

Shikamaru shuddered as I whispered against his ear. "I asked a question." I said, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Y-yes..." He muttered.

"Hm? So you _were_ moaning my name? Now, why would you want to do that?" I asked, going to lift up the blanket he used to hide himself. "Oh? What's this?" I smirked. I threw the blanket aside, releasing Shikamaru's hard on. My eyes widened as I looked at it.

"Oh, my," I started, "Did I do that?" I asked innocently. Shikamaru looked away. I took that as a yes. I had never seen him so shy before. "Well, then, I guess you'll have to get rid of it somehow." I shrugged. I climbed onto the bed, and crawled towards his dick. "Hmm.. How do you want it? My mouth, or my hand?" I asked seductively, slowly stroking him. He moaned as I slowly started to pump him. I grinned as he moaned. I figured that he liked that, so I just kept pumping him. I used the pre-cum that had pooled at his tip of his head as a lubricant for my pumping him. I went a little faster, and he moaned.

I smirked at the reaction I got. I ran my thumb over the slit at the tip, and he arched into my touch. I rubbed him faster, knowing he would come soon.

"Mmm.. Sasuke.." He moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, and came into my hand and all over my face. I licked my lips and tasted his cum. I moaned at the sweet taste of Shikamaru. I crawled up to his face and straddled him, causing him to open his eyes. Shikamaru groaned as he saw my face covered in his cum. I could tell he was already getting horny again by the sight of it. I took one of my fingers, and swiped it against my face, then stuck it in my mouth, licking the cum off my finger. Then I quickly captured Shikamaru's mouth with my own, letting him taste himself.

"Mmm, you taste so good." I said, pulling away from our heated kiss. Then, unexpectedly, he pushed me roughly, and greedily crushed his lips to mine, rubbing against my still clothed groin. I moaned into the kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, swirling my tongue with his. He then grabbed my covered manhood, causing me to gasp. He sat up on top of me, straddling my thighs, and started to unbutton and unzip my pants.

"Looks like you need to take care of a little something yourself." Shikamaru smirked. I didn't know where that shy, innocent Shika went, but I liked the new, dominating one. It was kind of, hot. He moved out of the way so he could pull down my pants, and then my boxers. I gasped when my burning erection hit the cool air. He moved his face down by my cock, and blew on the tip, making me shiver. He lowered his mouth over the head of my cock licking it, teasing me. I thrust my hips into his mouth, not caring if he choked- I was so hot. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of my manhood with his tongue expertly. He pumped the base of my cock- the part he couldn't reach with his mouth, and rolled my balls with his other hand. I was just lying there, while Shikamaru gave me my first blow job ever.

"Mmm.." He hummed against me, sending vibrations through my shaft, making me moan loudly. The muscles in my stomach started to tighten, and I knew my release was coming soon.

I could see that Shikamaru could tell too, because he started to bob faster, and when he gave a little blow, I lost it.

"Ahh, Shika!" I yelled, knowing no one could hear us. I thrust my cock far into his mouth as my cum shot down his throat. He grabbed on to my hips, keeping his head in place. He pulled away after I came down from my orgasmic high. "Th-thank you.." I whispered as he pulled away. He smiled at me gently.

"I-I've liked you for a while.." He said as he crawled back up my chest, his face right by mine.

"Me too." I whispered. And pulled my face forward and kissed him. Our lips collided and we both thrust our tongues into each others mouths. I rolled us over so I was on top again, and pulled away from his mouth. I sat up and straddled his waist, noticing we were both already hard. I stroked his member lovingly for a little bit, and then moved and put his legs around my waist. I put two fingers to my mouth, sucking on them, then I gently pushed them into Shikamaru, and he moaned.

I guess he was already used to the two fingers, so I pulled them out, sucked on another finger, and put the three in him, and he squirmed a little bit in front of me. I pushed them in and out, waiting until he got used to them.

"Uhnn. Sasuke. M-more.. I need more.." He moaned loudly. I could tell he really wanted this. I pulled out my fingers, and grabbed my cock. I spread the pre- cum that had already started pooling at the tip all over my cock as a lubricant. I positioned myself at his entrance.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hn." He nodded. I slowly pushed into him, and gasped at how tight he was. Shikamaru clenched his eyes closed and grabbed onto my shoulders, digging his fingernails into my skin, drawing blood. I pushed all the way in, and waited until he was used to it, even though I really wanted to move. After a little bit, he tried to thrust his own hips, needing the friction. I took that as a good sign and started to thrust in and out, trying to be soft, but I couldn't help myself- he just felt so good. I was going faster and faster, trying not to hurt my beloved Shika.

I was moving as fast as I could, grunting and moaning. Shika started moaning and kissed me, adding more pleasure to it all. I fell forward, putting my hands to the sides of Shikamaru's sides, holding my weight. By doing this, I felt that I got in deeper, and I hit a sweet spot in him, because he moaned.

"A-again! Right there Sasuke, harder!" He yelled as I hit his prostate over and over again. I grabbed his cock, and started to pump him along with my thrusts into him, and I could feel that soon, we would be hitting our climaxes.

"Shika. Cum- cum with me, Shika." I panted into his ear. He moaned after I said that, and put his hands around my neck.

"Sasuke! I'm... I'm cumming!" He shouted, his hot white cum spurting from his cock. I thrust into him one more time, and came deep into his ass. I collapsed on top of him, his cum smearing in between us.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"Me too." I said tiredly. I rolled to the side of him, and we fell asleep.

Let's just say that after that, we had a lot more sleepovers.

_**Well, I hope you liked it! Hope it wasn't that bad, and there weren't any flaws!! Please review!!!!! :)**_

_**P.S. I just added a second chapter... Hope you like it!! :]**_


	2. Ch 2: Wake Up Call

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters in it- I am writing this for entertainment only. **_

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

The next day I was debating whether or not I should go over to Shikamaru's house, after what I saw yesterday. I didn't know if I should confront them about it, or just let it stay a secret as they meant for it to be. I mean, I wasn't the only one who saw it. Hell, Naruto actually saw it happen. I just saw them afterward.

I decided that I might as well go over there, just to let them know that me and Naruto knew their little secret. I was just about ready to go to Shikamaru's house when Naruto showed up.

"Hey Sensei!" He said over excitedly.

"Hey Naruto... Why so excited?" I asked, a confused look coming across my masked face.

"Well, I thought that today we should go over to Shika's house and talk to him and Sasuke." He explained.

"You too, huh?" He nodded.

"Well, I was just about to leave.. You wanna go with me? Maybe it'll be better that way." I said, starting to walk towards Shikamaru's house.

"Yeah.. Hey wait up Kakashi- Sensei!" He shouted annoyingly, running to catch up with me. We walked in silence as we made our way to the younger ninja's house. When we got there, we checked in the bedroom window to make sure they were there. They were, and still asleep at that. I knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. When no one did answer, I walked right in, Naruto following.

We made our way to Shikamaru's room, and when we got there we slowly opened the door. They were still asleep, in each others arms. Even though I'm not gay, the sight of the two boys huddled together naked in a tight embrace was kind of hot. I was trying to figure out a way to wake them up, when they shifted, giving me a perfect view of their manhood. I groaned at the sight as I felt a familiar tightness in my pants.

At my little groan, Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly, and when he noticed me standing there, with Naruto slightly behind me, he gasped and shook Sasuke.

"S- Sasuke! Wake up!" He said, while also putting his hands over his groin to hide himself. Sasuke moaned and cracked his eyes open, wondering what was with Shika. When he also noticed me and Naruto, he freaked out and did the same thing as Shikamaru, quickly sitting up and shoving his hands over himself. I chuckled inwardly as they just sat there, looking up at us, blushing like crazy. I couldn't help myself from grinning at the sight.

"Don't worry, we already know all about your little secret." I said, talking about Naruto and myself.

"H-how did you-" He started to ask, a confused look on his face.

"Go ahead, tell them." I said, pushing Naruto forward.

"I, uh, well.." He started, not knowing how to say that basically he watched them through the window. "You see, um, heh.. Well.. Ok there was a mission for our team, Sasuke, and I uh, went to look for you, but you weren't at home. So, I figured you might be here, because you guys are like, best friends and stuff you know?" He chuckled nervously. The other boys just looked at him expectantly, so Naruto continued. "So, when I came here, I was going up to the porch, when I thought I noticed something moving in your window. So, I walked up to it, and, well, I saw..." He didn't finish, blushing. Shikamaru and Sasuke both widened their eyes, and blushing an even deeper red then before.

Then Sasuke changed his look to a confused one."Wait, if you were alone, then how does Kakashi know? Did you tell him?" He demanded, a fierce look in his eyes.

"No! No of course not! He just showed up after you guys, you... Finished." He said in a small voice. Sasuke looked a little relieved.

"Wait, so then you watched us the whole time?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but- it's not what you think! I'm not some pervert or anything, I just couldn't take my eyes away..." He said quickly at first, but slowing down at the end.

"Oh? We were that good to watch hm?" Shikamaru smirked. Naruto widened his eyes at the comment.

"No! That's not it!" He exclaimed, his blush deepening.

"Then why didn't you just leave?" Shikamaru teased, just wanting to get rid of the annoying ninja. I just stood there watching, trying not to burst out in laughter from how immature they were acting.

"B- because I like.." He started, looking towards the floor. "you." He finished, nervously playing with his fingers. Sasuke, Shikamaru and myself all widened our eyes at what the boy said. It was just unexpected.

"You like.. who? Me or Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, a bit more seriously.

"Y-you.. Sasuke." He looked up. Sasuke got up off the bed, and came over to Naruto. I don't think he really noticed that he was naked anymore, but I sure did, getting an eye full, making my pants a little tighter.

"Naruto.." Sasuke whispered, looking into his eyes. "I- I don't know what to say.." He said quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke leaned forward and gave Naruto a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry.. But I already love Shikamaru..." He said, starting to pull away from the embrace. But Naruto pulled him close again, and whispered in his ear, "Then can I have something, at least this once?" He whispered into the other boys ear.

"Sure." Sasuke said, feeling bad for Naruto. The blond haired boy pulled away from the hug, and looked Sasuke in the eye, before leaning in again, kissing him on the lips. At first Sasuke was a little surprised, but then he kissed back, not being able to keep back his moan. Naruto pushed back on Sasuke, their lips still connected, onto the bed, before Sasuke leaned back.

"Naruto, I don't know.." He said, eying Shikamaru nervously. Shikamaru nodded, letting him know that just this once, it would be alright. Shika stood up, allowing them to take up more room on the bed, Naruto on top of Sasuke.

As Shikamaru stood up, I moaned at the sight of his cock, him not bothering to cover himself up. He noticed my moan and looked over at me, then at my growing erection, smirking. He walked over to me, and kneeled down in front of me, looking at the bulge in my pants.

"Well, what have we here?" He teased, running a hand over it. I moaned at the touch and arched into his hips. I saw Shikamaru's cock jump at my sounds. Naruto and Sasuke had stopped at the sudden noise, now watching Shikamaru and myself. Shikamaru smirked at my reaction and stood up, grabbing my hair roughly, and pulling me in for a kiss. I moaned into the kiss as he started to rub our erections together, mine clothed his not.

He moaned back, and pulled away to strip off my shirt and my pants, leaving me in my boxers. He kneeled in front of me again, and grabbed my waistband, and slowly began to pull down my boxers, letting my cock free. He pulled them all the way off, and threw them to the side. He slowly began to rub me, causing a steady stream of pre-cum to leak out of the tip. I moaned and thrust myself into his hand, wanting more friction.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and we both looked over at him.

"Why don't we all do this- on the bed." He purred seductively. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to the bed, and I followed sitting next to Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru faced me again, and then leaned his head down over my cock. He licked the tip, teasing me as he barely touched it. I groaned and tried to thrust my hips forward so I could go into his mouth, but he grabbed them and stopped me.

"Nu-uh. I don't think so. Trust me, you'll be glad I took it nice and slow." He slowly breathed onto my quivering cock, his warm breath making me shiver. He leaned down again, taking my head in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it expertly. He still had his hands on my hips, so when I tried to thrust more of myself into his mouth, he held me back. He ran his tongue over the slit in the top, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

Then he suddenly stuck his tongue into the slit, making me groan in satisfaction.

"Ooh, Shikamaruuuu.." I moaned as he finally took as much of me as he could into his mouth, and started bobbing up and down slowly.

Naruto and Sasuke were still watching, and Sasuke stated to rub himself at the sight. Naruto noticed this and grabbed Sasuke's erection, and rubbed it himself, while Sasuke leaned back on his elbows and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Shikamaru was still taking it slow with me, and I needed it to be faster, harder.

"Please, Shika. Faster.." I begged. He smirked and started to bob his head up and down my shaft faster, causing me to gasp then moan at the sudden change in speed. He started to rub my balls, and I knew that I was going to release soon. "Ohh, Shikamaru!" I yelled as I came hard into his mouth, my sticky mess shooting down his throat. He swallowed all of it, then released me with an audible 'pop'.

"That was the best blow job ever.." I panted.

"Told you so." He smiled.

Naruto was still pumping Sasuke, then leaned down and sucked on his head, causing Sasuke to semi- moan "Naruto, I'm gonna cum.. Soon..." Naruto sped up his pumping, and let his mouth go of Sasuke's head, his face still in front of his long cock. He blew on the tip of it, making Sasuke shout then cum all over his face, Sasuke's hips shaking violently. Naruto licked his lips, then ran a finger through the hot, sticky cum on his face, and stuck it in his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. He then kissed Sasuke, allowing him to taste himself.

After Naruto pulled away, he took of his shirt and wiped off his face, then threw the shirt to the side. Sasuke, noticing that Naruto still had his pants on, pushed Naruto so that he was laying on the bed, and crawled up to his waist, and started to unbutton his pants. He pulled them down, moving out of the way to do so, then threw them off the the side.

He rubbed Naruto's erection through his boxers, before slowly pulling them down, and also throwing them to the side. He sat up.

"Now, I know this might sound crazy, but," Sasuke started, looking at the three pairs of eyes staring at him "but I think we should have... a foursome." He whispered lustily. I moaned at the thought, and so did Naruto, who was now naked. Shikamaru just shrugged, not caring as long as he was with Sasuke somehow.

Shikamaru was the first to react, by getting on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed by the headboard. Everyone just looked at him.

"Well, let's do it." He said tauntingly. Sasuke looked at us then shrugged, getting behind Shikamaru, on his knees. He went ahead and stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it with his saliva before sticking it into Shikamaru. He moaned loudly at the sudden penetration, and thrust his hips back onto Sasuke's hand. Naruto then got behind Sasuke on his knees, and you could tell that he didn't really know what to do- he was still a virgin.

Sasuke, noticing this, took his finger out of Shikamaru, making him whimper at the loss, and laid himself out over Shikamaru's back, allowing Naruto to get into him better. Naruto quickly shoved his finger in his mouth, wetting it before sticking it in Sasuke, a moan escaping his lips with both pain and pleasure. Naruto then moved it in and out of the boy, letting him get used to the other boy's finger. Naruto stuck in another finger, and began scissoring in Sasuke, his finger brushing against Sasuke's prostate, which caused him to push back on the boy's finger.

Shikamaru whined, as he was getting no attention. Sasuke stuck three fingers into his lover, making Shika hold the headboard tightly.

Naruto stuck in a third finger, exploring the young Uchiha's warm cavern. I decided that I should take action, so I went behind Naruto, and started rubbing his butt cheeks to make my presence known. He looked back at me, then leaned over Sasuke. I, without wetting my finger first, shoved it into Naruto, making him gasp.

I kept it moving in and out, before sticking in two others, making the young blond moan in pleasure. While I was fingering Naruto, he was fingering Sasuke, who was fingering Shikamaru. Finally, Sasuke stopped.

"Wanna get started?" He asked, causing me and Naruto to stop our ministrations. Sasuke got lined up with Shikamaru's entrance, while Naruto got to Sasuke's entrance, and I got to the blondes sweet pucker. Suddenly, Sasuke thrust into Shikamaru, causing him to moan loudly, and Naruto took that as his cue to do the same to Sasuke. As he thrust into Sasuke, I thrust into him, everybody moaning at the sensations flowing though us. Sasuke slowly started moving, eliciting a moan from Shikamaru. As Sasuke started thrusting his hips, so did Naruto, who also nibbled on Sasuke's ear. I took the hint and thrust myself into the blond, moaning in ecstasy at the tightness.

We were all pounding into each other, the sound of moans and skin slapping filled the room. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's erection, and started pumping furiously.

I hit Naruto's prostate, making him moan into Sasuke's ear. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke, his hand coming to the raven haired boy's chest, and started playing with his nipple, who gasped at the sensations.

"Naruto!" He yelled as the blond played with his nipple, while sucking on his neck. I started thrusting harder into Naruto, who in turn thrust harder into Sasuke. I would wait until just the tip of my cock was in Naruto, then I would slam into him with all my might. I did this until he moaned, "Ugh, Kakashi! Ha-harder! Please!" knowing he was getting close already. I then went as hard as I could into the younger ninja, until he screamed, "Ah! Kakashi!" shooting his cum far into Sasuke, still thrusting, letting himself ride out his orgasm.

Sasuke, feeling Naruto climax, started to rub Shikamaru faster.

"Oh! Shika! I'm gonna cum!" He said and started thrusting harder, until he also shot his sticky cum into Shikamaru. He stopped thrusting and threw his head back in pure bliss. He kept pumping Shikamaru, and Shikamaru's stomach started to tighten, knowing he was going to cum soon, too.

I tried to thrust harder into Naruto, and when I finally got to my climax, so did Shikamaru, as we both yelled at the same time, his cum shooting into the sheets under him, and mine into Naruto.

We all collapsed on top of each other, panting tiredly after the amazing experience. After a couple minutes, I caught my breath, and stood up, pulling out of Naruto. I grabbed my clothes off the floor, and started to put them on.

Before Naruto got up, he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Thank you." and kissed his neck before pulling out and finding his scattered clothes on the floor, and putting them on.  
Sasuke also got up, and found his clothes (that he had taken off yesterday) and slipped into them, before sitting back down on the bed. Shikamaru just flipped over so he was on his stomach and looked at everybody.

"Well, we'd better get going." I said, talking about Naruto and myself, breaking the silence. Naruto nodded, and we turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing Sasuke? If you ever get tired of him," motioning to Shikamaru, "I'll be here." He chuckled only half kidding. Little did he know that Sasuke would never need the boy, for Shikamaru was always by his side. And as for Naruto, me and him started a little relationship of our own.

_**Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't get it done faster, I just didn't have the chance! And sorry if it was a bit hard to understand.. It is a little hard to write about 4 people.. ^^;; Anyways, **__**please**_ _**review!!! Thanks!! :]**_

_**P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling errors or anything like that... My dad was yelling at me to 'stop the typing' the whole time! ^^;; **_


End file.
